Libertia
Aloria's former capital city, Libertia, houses several important landmarks. However , most important buildings have been moved to the current Capital, Port Aloria, including The National Congress,Lambrecht Office Suite and the Presidential Palace. However, many buildings like the Obilisk still remain. History Libertia was built to be Aloria's new capital city. The foundations of the new city, which building started in May 2106, was located in what is today the Jamison district of Libertia, north of the city center. The Alorian capital was originally located in Charleston, but upon the proclamation of the Republic in 2099, the new republican government settled down in the nearby city of Maine. The Capital was later moved to Port Aloria. Bill Jamison expounded the need for a new nation's capital on January 21, 2105. After the Glorious Revolution, when republicans abolished the monarchy and founded the Republic of Aloria, the new government wanted a new capital, instead of the old city of Charleston, wich remind them too much at the monarchy and the aristocratic era of Aloria. Proposals from the cities Maine, Davenport, Mansfield and even further away locations as Ultran City and Sildar City all offered to become the new national capital. The Senate finally decided to create a whole new city to becoming Aloria's capital. On July 16, 2105, the Residence Act provided for a new permanent capital to be located on the Ultran River, the exact area to be selected by President Jamison. As permitted by the Alorian Constitution, the initial shape of the federal district was a square, measuring 10 miles (16 km) on each side, totaling 100 square miles (260 km2). A new "federal city" was then constructed on the southern bank of the Ultran. President Jamison appointed Christopher Belding to devise a plan for the new city in an area of land at the southern bank of the Ultran River. Belding then designed in his "Plan of the city intended for the permanent seat of the government of the Republic of Aloria..." the city's first layout, a grid centered on the Alorian Senate Building. Building began in May 2106; five wide diagonal avenues later named after the provinces crossed the layout, and formed the beginning fot the city. On July 9, 2106, the federal city was named Libertia, because the new city must represent freedom and liberty. The intersections of the diagonal avenues with narrower north-south and east-west streets were carved into grand circles and plazas which would later honor notable Alorians. Belding also laid out a wide square, which he named Constitution Square, in honor of the proclamation of the Alorian Constitution and therefor the founding of the Republic. Belding also designed a large avenue (Victory Avenue) which would connect the Senate Building in the south with the Presidential Palace in the north. In time, Victory Avenue developed into the capital city's present "grand avenue". Image:Constitution_Square.jpg|Constitution Square Image:Palacelibertia1.JPG|Presidential Palace before moved to Port aloria Image:Libertia.jpg|Ultran River Image:Libertiaskyline.jpg|Libertia Skyline Image:Congressbuilding2.jpg|Congress Building before moved to port Aloria Image:Primeministersmansion.jpg|Prime Ministers House before Moved to Port Aloria Image:Libertiahighcourt.jpg|Supreme Court before moved to Port Aloria Image:Libertia_City_Hall.jpg|City Hall Image:Heroesmonument.jpg|Heroe's Monument Image:Victory_Avenue.jpg|Victory Avenue Image:Rockyfellertower.jpg|Rockyfeller Tower Image:Alorian_National_Museum.jpg|National Museum Image:Televisionbuilding.jpg|ABC Television Building Image:Museummodernart.jpg|Museum of Modern Art Image:Lambrechtofficecomplex1.jpg|Lambrecht Office Complex Image:Oldexecutivebuilding.JPG|Old Executive Building Bold text